


You're Not My Type, Except You Kinda Are

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a little crush on Mercedes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not My Type, Except You Kinda Are

Mercedes isn't Matt's type at all.

Like, for one, she's not a tiny cheerleader. Matt likes tiny cheerleaders. With awesome tits and great legs. And they're not ashamed to have sex, or actually enjoy it, which is another plus in Matt's book. He's 16, he's allowed to have priorities like that. And two, Mercedes kind of dresses like a blind clown sometimes. Like the other day, she was wearing suspenders. And a hat. And they didn't really match.

He's sure Mercedes is taking fashion advice from Kurt, because he hears the words "Fabulous" come out of Kurt's mouth and that's just wrong. Mercedes looks stupid.

But whatever, that's not the point. The point, is that Mercedes is not his type at all. She's his anti-type. Sure, she has great tits and she can pretty much own Rachel when she sings and she's pretty hilarious. Even if she dresses really badly, Matt can kinda see where some dork might get hard up over her.

Not that he's hard up over her. Not at all.

He's just rushing down the hallway towards her, the last bell ringing and he's got ten minutes to get to the locker room before practice. And then Glee after that. But he has to talk to Mercedes like, now. It's not really that important but he wants to talk to her before Tina and Kurt crowd her and make it impossible to talk to her.

"Mercedes!" Half the hallway turns to watch him walk towards Mercedes. Whatever, he can pretty much do whatever he wants now. His dad, his brother, his uncle, they were football gods. He can get away with whatever he wants just because his family were football gods in this town. And he's always been one of those guys who's done whatever he wanted.

Mercedes pushes her locker door almost completely shut, turning to look at him. She looks...not like a blind clown today. She did something different with her hair or whatever.

"Oh, hey." She smiles and closes her locker completely. "You know Santana's locker is three lockers down, right? I think she went somewhere with Brittany."

"I'm lookin' for you actually."

Mercedes blinks. "Oh! Well okay." She leans against her locker, arms crossed against her chest. "What's up? Something wrong with Finn? Or Quinn?"

"No no." Matt shakes his head. "Look, I was kinda wondering. I need some help with some of the music stuff..."

Mercedes bites her bottom lip. It's kind of cute. Christ. "You should ask Rachel. She's way better at that than me."

"Oh god, no." Matt leans against the lockers next to her. "I'd really like it if you could help me. 'Cause I mean, I kinda get the music, I'm just having trouble with some of the other stuff. Like putting it all together?"

Okay, so maybe it's stretching the truth a little. He could probably figure it out after a few more Glee rehersals, or he could really just ask Mike for help.

"Uh, okay. Um, yeah, I can help." She brushes her hair out of her face and plays with the strap on her bag. "When are you -"

"Shit, I'm gonna be late." He pushes away from the locker. He grabs her arm and says, "We'll talk after Glee, okay?" before running off to practice.

Mercedes looks really surprised when he pulls her aside after Glee rehearsal.

"What?" He pulls his coat on as he steers them towards his car.

"Nothing, I just. I didn't think you were serious."

&amp;&amp;&amp;

They become sort of friends. And by sort of friends, he means that he talks to Mercedes between classes, music in hand and trying to talk to her about it.

If it was any other girl, they'd get what he was doing. He doesn't really need help with this stuff, he just kinda likes. Hanging out with Mercedes. And hearing her sing. Like, she's really good. She's got this cd of music that she really doesn't hide well in her binder and he totally steals it from her.

"Matt, c'mon. It's stupid."

He spins the cd in his hand. "What is it? It can't be that embarrassing."

Mercedes pouts, sitting on the edge of his bed. She's wearing normal clothes again today and her hair is different and it looks really uh...well she looks nice.

"It's stupid." She shrugs and her hair falls over her face.

Matt sits down next to her, tapping the cd against her arm. "Tell me."

She peeks at him through her hair. "Just some stuff I've been working on. For Glee. You know, in case Rachel mysteriously comes down with the flu and can't sing."

"I'm sure she'd sing anyway."

He feels like shit when Mercedes sighs and leans closer into her. "Lemme hear some of it."

Mercedes pulls away and pushes her hair out of her face. "No way."

"C'mon! I bet it's awesome. You're just as good as Rachel is!"

Mercedes just shrugs and hops off the bed. "I thought you needed help with stuff."

"Nah, this is way cooler. I wanna hear you sing." He twirls the cd in his hand again, grinning at Mercedes. "Please?"

Mercedes rolls her eyes, but she's actually smiling at him now, and wow, that's really nice. She looks...pretty.

"You can't make fun of me. And it's still all rough and stuff."

Matt hops off his bed and slips the cd into his laptop, turning the volume up as he presses play.

Afterwards, he just stares at Mercedes and he knows he looks like a fish or something, with his mouth opening and closing like that.

"What? Was it terrible?" Mercedes looks really nervous.

"That was _awesome_. What else you got?"

"Really? You're not just sayin' that?"

"Mercedes, it was really awesome. I think I cried a little."

Mercedes squeals and practically tackles him with a hug. He laughs and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close and maybe burying his face in her hair.

If he hugs her for a little too long than normal, well she doesn't seem to think it's weird.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

It starts to get really weird after Sectionals. Well, Mercedes doesn't seem to think anything is weird, because she keeps acting like she always does. It takes him awhile to realize that the reason why Mercedes isn't really doing anything when he flirts with her is because she's never like, had a guy flirt with her. Or ask her to help them out with music when they clearly don't need the help. Or to convince her to let him listen to her practice solo songs.

No, it gets weird because he gets her to sing that song in front of the whole club, standing up for her in front of everyone and suddenly, it's all out in the open. Mike's giving him these looks and Puck pulls him aside later and asks him when he got into...

Well, he's not gonna repeat it, because he likes Mercedes and Puck is a total dick. He almost decked Puck for that one.

Anyway, after that, Santana and Puck and Mike start getting weird and asking him if he's like, dating Mercedes now. It's weird. Because yeah, he thought about it and wants it but it's Mercedes. She's hilarious and really talented, but she's kinda weird. She and Tina sit and giggle through most of rehearsal and sometimes her outfits drive him crazy, but he likes her.

So yeah, Matt likes a girl and wants her for more than sex. He wants to like, go out to dinner with her and stuff. It's weird. It really didn't hit him till now that he wants all that stuff with her and not the normal, sex in his car after rehersal and parties on the weekends. Well, that too but all that cheesy other stuff too.

His life is very strange right now.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

He's cleaning out his locker right before Christmas break when Kurt stomps up and demands an explanation.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you just leading Mercedes on? Because if you are, you will be regretting the day you messed with my girl."

"I'm not messing with her! Jesus." Matt slams his locker shut and scowls at Kurt.

"Really? You're not just doing it to make fun of her? You're not like, secretly laughing at her with Brittany and Santana and Mike?"

"What? No. Of course not." Matt looks down the hallway before looking back at Kurt. "Look, I really like her, okay? I wouldn't like..."

"Oh my god. It's like a Christmas miracle. Well, don't let me get in the way. Go see my girl. Give her a nice present." And Kurt fucking winks at him and spins off down the hallway.

He's still standing by his locker when Mercedes come down the hallway, sliding her phone into her bag. She grins and waves a little, stopping in front of him.

"I think I figured out what I want my next solo song to be." She bumps his arm. "You were totally awesome last time. Can you maybe help me out again?"

Matt tells himself to stop being a pussy and reaches out to grab her hand. "Yeah, but I don't think you'll need much help."

Mercedes stares down at their joined hands, tightening her grip. She glances up at him, her hair falling over her face again and Matt reaches out to push it behind her ears.

"What's the song?"

"What?" Mercedes is quieter than she usually is. "Uh, well it's kind of a surprise."

"I like surprises." Matt grins and starts pulling her down the hallway.

"Yeah, I guess I do, too."


End file.
